Author's Notes: The Complete Poems
by Geale
Summary: The ultimate guide to the poetry found in 'Author's Notes', containing everything you never wished to see again. You will probably be better off without it. Hints of slash. This is a publication made by Imladris Library.


**Summary:** The ultimate guide to the poetry found in 'Author's Notes', containing everything you never wished to see again. You will probably be better off without it. This is a publication made by Imladris Library.

**Warnings:** Hints of slash and the worst poetry ever found in Middle-earth.

**Disclaimer: **Believe us, we want nothing.

**Note:** This will make absolutely no sense at all if you have not read 'Author's Notes'. It probably will make no sense if you have.

– xxx –

**Introduction**

Halfway through the publication of the work entitled 'Author's Notes' (early spring III 3018-early summer III 3019) the idea to collect all the poems in a special edition was gradually born. 'Gradually', due to three main issues, namely that (1) the readers of the above mentioned chaptered tale might already be, most ardently, longing for an end to that piece of tragic literature and would thus consider any additional material a plague rather than a blessing, (2) that the material was simply not good enough to earn itself a place of its own within the walls of our Library, and (3) that the majority of the poems are, undeniably, not only short and lacking in elegance, but also that they are – not necessarily a bad thing – incomplete.

Nevertheless, in the weakening winter of III 3019 Imladris Library reached the decision to go ahead with the publication. Despite the lingering doubt about the, indeed questionable, value of such a compilation, the decision is based solely on the prevailing assumption that a shared burden is lighter burden. With the help of a few initiated sources we are now able to present you with the fullest available account of the rhymes included in 'Author's Notes', and though we doubt it, we hope that it will bring you some kind of pleasure.

The poems are recorded chronologically, but we have tried – sometimes in vain – to categorise them, in an attempt to give you a sense of direction in the midst of chaos. Though no changes have been made to the original text, we have provided each poem with a title which we hope will function as a small introduction to the particular work in question. Also, we have conducted – a not so very extensive – research in order to give you some background to each poem. This will probably not help.

There are no appendixes. Enough is enough.

For any details on upcoming publications, please contact us: Imladris Library, Last Homely House, Imladris, c.t. 'Rivendell' _hidden valley_, West of Misty Mountains, East of Ford of Bruinen, Middle-earth.

For any questions regarding this publication, please refrain from contacting us. We have nothing more to add.

_Imladris Library,_

_summer III 3019_

**Author's Notes **

–

**The Complete Poems**

**Random Ramblings:**

#1: _**Dream**_

Recorded in the Library of Imladris (renowned for its magnificence and greatness) in early spring III 3018. This line is not ascribed to Aragorn Elessar, but rather to his companion and consort, the Elf Legolas Thranduilion. This makes it only slightly more bearable.

'_Beneath the golden leaves I rest, and dream intently of his chest.'_

#2: _**Shire Pigs **_(It has been argued that the following lines should be added to the category 'Proverbs and Wisdom' but since they do not fulfill the latter criterion they will stay put in 'Random Ramblings'. However, they might fit in with the rest of the work in 'Stray words combined'.

These two verses are Hobbit work and are therefore of little significance. Blame should fall on Meriadoc 'Merry' Brandybuck and Peregrin 'Pippin' Took of the Shire.

'_where one pig goes, the other follows after'_

'_as one pig treads, the rest trod'_

**Whole and Hale:**

#3:_** The Longing of an Elf in Darkness**_

Composed in a pillared hall in the Mines of Moria (which may be deduced from its content) by Legolas Thranduilion, it appears to be the first intact poem that was recorded during the Quest. Note that it follows no hitherto respected metrical form.

_In the Mines of Moria,_

_in a pillared hall,_

_late one eve,_

_at the turning of the year,_

_there I linger._

_To sleep I fall,_

_for though I perceive,_

_that my lover dear_

_is truly lonely, I lift no finger,_

_to please and pleasure_

_him, beyond every measure._

#4: _**Labour and Pain **_(Could also be included in the category 'History Unfolding'.)

Recorded by Aragorn Elessar in Lothlórien, home of the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn. It is truly a shame that such dreadful poetry was conceived in their blessed realm. We offer our sincere apologies. This is the first poem that was officially ascribed to Aragorn Elessar. It follows the tradition of not honouring any metres, but at least there are some proper rhymes. It is most unfortunate that the Dwarves are mentioned in it.

_Long and winding was our perilous road. Thrown into darkness were our senses. _

_Pursued and hunted – frightened – we fled, _

_to the Mines of Moria, where dwell the dead._

_Into stone we descended, over rock we crept,_

_while the rolling doom of drumming swept,_

_upon us – over and among,_

_the fallen kin we were to join,_

_beneath the earth, before too long._

_By Balin's tomb, we stood our ground,_

_until the orcs were all around._

_And Boromir said: "They have a cave troll."_

_Whatever happened after that? So much fear and such a great loss. _

_Gandalf. _

_Let fall many tears for the Istari!_

**Stray words combined:**

These verses were written by Aragorn Elessar in Caras Galadhon, Lothlórien. They would have been better off forgotten. There is some evidence of a Hobbit's intervention in the writings but we have not the strength to go deeper into that. It is bad enough, already.

#5: _**Lothlórien Adventures and Nature**_(There is an ongoing debate whether this one should also be included in the category 'Whole and Hale'.)

_Golden might a bough-crown be,_

_in fair Lothlórien, upon a tree,_

_but we were blinded ere we knew,_

_the grass a-gleaming 'neath the dew!_

#6:_** Of the Elves **_(Can also be sorted under the category 'Random Ramblings'.)

_Tall and graceful is the Lady,_

_wise and kingly is the Lord…_

...

…

_Around them light shall never fade –y…*_

*Please stay with us – this is as bad as it gets.

#7: _**Departing **_(Does not belong to the category 'Stray words combined' but to 'Whole and Hale', and possibly also to 'History Unfolding'.)

_Oh, Lórien the beautiful, Lórien the fair,_

_long have we dwelled in your embrace,_

_but we are departing, leaving this lair,_

_and other lands, we turn now to face._

_By boat and stream,_

_a flooding current,_

_on the long-winding river_

_of Anduin._

This is a typical ode to a land that has brought you peace and which you are now sad to depart. Sadly enough, the words 'stream' and 'Anduin' are not even close to rhyming. Please refer to 'Author's Notes' chapter 7 _Fangorn Forest _for a discussion on the 'm' and 'n' words.

**History Unfolding:**

#8: _**The Death of Boromir or Broken is our Fellowship **_(Possible alternative category: 'Whole and Hale')

Composed by Aragorn Elessar in the western lands, or at least more to the west than to the east, near the border of Fangorn Forest, this is the first poem which introduces us to the idea of inserting a specific line at regular intervals in the text itself. The Library of Gondor has passionately refused the offer of a copy in remembrance of its lost son with the words 'Gondor has seen enough sorrow already'.

_By the flowing river the ending came_

_no more shall matters be the same,_

_darkened blood from our swords now drip_

_and broken is our Fellowship!_

_Struck by a thousand arrows he fell_

_and mourning-songs will ever tell,_

_how Gondor's son into death did slip_

_now broken is our Fellowship!_

_With his faithful servant the Bearer rode_

_in the vessel towards the Darkness' abode,_

_hope lies now in an elven ship_

_for broken is our Fellowship!_

_Would that be all the woe which passed_

_but alas! more sorrow has amassed,_

_vicelike is the Orc-hand's grip_

_broken is our Fellowship!_

_Into the foul and dreaded flock_

_were thrown Peregrin and Meriadoc._

_We hunt them running, over stones we skip,_

_for broken is our Fellowship!_

#9:_**To Isengard, Yes Isengard! **_(Contrary to widespread belief this particular poem does not belong the category 'Whole and Hale'. Attentive readers – if they have not already given up – will notice the lack of a proper ending.)

Composed by Aragorn Elessar (will he ever stop?) in – surprise – Isengard, or possibly on the road thither. Hence the title 'To Isengard'. Someone should long ago have informed Elessar of the improper usage of 'dwelleth' in this context. It is now, unfortunately, too late. We can only hope that future poetry will not carry this disrespect for language.

_To Isengard!_

_To Isengard we ride this night,_

_to see where Saruman, his might,_

_dwelleth in his tower high,_

_beneath the black and shrouded sky!_

_To Isengard! Yes Isengard!_

_From whence the Orcs and Wild Men came,_

_and mingled as if one and the same…_

_From whence the Orcs and Wild Men walked,_

_with blackened tongues they idly… talked?_

_To Isengard! Yes Isengard!_

_From whence the darkness sent its force,_

#10:_**Angry with a Wizard **_(Belongs to the category 'Whole and Hale' and possibly also 'Stray words combined' but that is debatable. It certainly does not belong to 'History Unfolding'.)

This one we have chosen not to comment on.

_To Isengard in wrath and rage,_

_we ride, the Wizard to encage._

_A night disturbed, a night ill-spent,_

_for that, long curses he is sent._

#11: _**Teasing the Ranger **_(Sorted under the categories 'Random Ramblings' and 'Stray words combined'.)

Recorded in Rohan, this is the third and final hobbit contribution to this compilation. It is generally ascribed to Meriadoc 'Merry' Brandybuck, one of the Nine on the Quest and later Master of Buckland. How he managed to reach such a high position in life is, at least on the basis of his rhyming, inexplicable.

'_From a Wizard's hand I was given a gift… And off he rode, oh so swift... A cold and evil palantír… much warmer I was at Sarn Gebir!'_

#12 _**A-hey! A Company in Grey! **_(Yes, can also be found in 'Whole and Hale'.)

This particular piece of poetry is considered by some to be the best of the whole lot. It was recorded by Aragorn Elessar during the ride to the harbour city Pelargir. How he managed to write it down while seated on a horse is beyond us – and nor do we choose to speculate. It has been proposed that he first composed it by mumbling aloud and then wrote it down much later. It is a wonder anybody cares.

_A company in grey,_

_rides this night away,_

_towards the field of battle and the field of blood, _

_where evil forces shall be conquered for good._

_A-hey! A-hey! A company in grey!_

_A-hey! A-hey! A company in grey!_

_They ride this night away!_

_Now falls the night so deep,_

_but we shall find no sleep,_

_though weary we might be,_

_no slumber we shall see._

_A-hey! A-hey! A company in grey!_

_A-hey! A-hey! A company in grey!_

_They ride this night away!_

_A-hey! A-hey! A company in grey!_

_A-hey! A-hey! A company in grey!_

_They ride this night away!_

#13: _**Oh, Kingsfoil! **_(Does not belong to the category 'History Unfolding' but can be found in 'Whole and Hale')

The Kingsfoil Issue was a tricky one during the War, and apparently Aragorn Elessar was so disturbed by the lack of this particular herb in the Houses of Healing (Minas Tirith, Gondor) that he felt compelled to write a poem about it. This is the result.

_Kingsfoil! My kingdom for some kingsfoil!_

_Oh, kingsfoil, where can you be found?_

_Oh, the abyss that is ignorance – _

_oh, kingsfoil, my kingdom for some kingsfoil!_

_Your fluttering leaf of promised life,_

_the stem that proudly stands,_

_your root is cut by common knife,_

_but tended to with knowing hands!_

_The damned be lifted from the dark,_

_and shadows be no longer,_

_I use nor potion, fruit, nor bark,_

_but kingsfoil which is stronger!_

_Kingsfoil! My kingdom for some kingsfoil!_

_Oh, kingsfoil, where can you be found?_

_Oh, the torture that is stupidity – _

_oh, kingsfoil, my kingdom for some kingsfoil!_

**Proverbs and Wisdom**

#14: _**Untitled **_(The only piece of material in this category.)

This line is not pure poetry (as if anything else presented so far can be described as such) but it has been included as an example of the ways of wizard-speak. It was uttered once by Gandalf the White (formerly 'Grey') also known as 'Mithrandir' among the Elves and Men in Gondor, in Minas Tirith.

'_A__ lovers' Quest may be as dark as a winter's night in the Dimholt caves.'_

#15: _**Come Athelas! **_(Belongs to the category 'Whole and Hale' and not to 'History Unfolding' as some would have it.)

This verse is a traditional one that was not composed by any of the people taking part in the Quest and/or the War. Its origin remains unknown, but we are willing to admit to a certain amount of intelligence behind the lines.

_When the black breath blows_

_and death's shadow grows_

_and all lights pass,_

_come athelas! come athelas!_

_Life to the dying_

_In the king's hand lying!_

#16: _**Oh, woe, the Morannon! **_(This is included in the category 'Whole and Hale' and 'History Unfolding'.)

This is one of the longest poems found in the recordings of the Quest. It was composed by Aragorn Elessar around 25 March III 3019. The poem deals with the battle before the Black Gate of Mordor and it is a shame that such a brave stand on the part of the Captains of the West received no better treatment.

_There was armour gleaming bright,_

_but most Orc-blades were for the fight._

_Hence not shining as ours did,_

_no doubt that was what Sauron bid.*_

_Come what may, this bloody day – _

_oh, woe, the Morannon!_

_We were ready for the blow,_

_and spirits, they were gloomy low._

_Yet our task was crystal clear:_

_to rid the world of doom and fear._

_Come what may, this bloody day – _

_oh, woe, the Morannon!_

_The gates were large and utterly closed,_

_but before them Gandalf posed,_

_ever talkative and white,_

_though the day was far from bright._

_Come what may, this bloody day – _

_oh, woe, the Morannon!_

_Time dragged on, as did talk,_

_but then the speech came to a halt._

_To rolling drums and fires' leap,_

_we were then in Darkness' keep._

_Come what may, this bloody day – _

_oh, woe, the Morannon!_

_Out flowed the soldiers and the beasts,_

_preparing for a ghastly feast,_

_we raised our swords and cried or cries,_

_and then beneath the skies –_

_we fought._

_Come what may, this bloody day – _

_oh, woe, the Morannon!_

_When all was lost and hope had dwindled,_

_then Sauron he was amazingly swindled!_

_For the Eagles came and the Hobbit cast_

_the Ring into the fire at last._

_Come what may, this bloody day – _

_oh, woe, the Morannon!_

_The world collapsed then into chaos,_

_but for the Evil there was no pathos,_

_for Sauron's rule was over and ended,_

_and that was nice and quite splendid._

_Come what may, this bloody day – _

_oh, woe, the Morannon!_

_Oh, woe, the Morannon!_

#17: _**The King Comes **_(Sorted under 'Random Ramblings', most of the time.)

This is not a rhyme but was considered one by Aragorn Elessar who uttered the very words himself in Ithilien, after the Ring had been cast into the fire. Imladris enjoys its friendship with Gondor too much to ignore this line.

"_The Fourth Age shall begin with the coming of the King."_

**Ent Troubles:**

This is a category invENTed due to the existence of three verses. Because of the scarcity of Ents in present-day Middle-earth we dare to publish them. They were written by Aragorn Elessar after he had taken up residence in the White City in May III 3019, if anybody cares to know.

#18: _**Oh, Ent! **_(We leave it up to you, dear reader, to decide if this one should also belong to the category 'Whole and Hale'. Any remnants of the entish population should be happy to note that it is not located under 'History Unfolding'.)

_Oh, Ent! Oh, Ent! Away I thee sent,_

_thou shalt no more enter my Halls…_

…_cometh not within my walls._

_Thou must go with thine head bent!_

#19: _**Away! **_(Also 'Random Ramblings' or possibly 'Stray words combined'.)

_Oh, creature of bark, and leaf, and root,_

_away your presence I shove – _

_with my boot!_

#20: _**Elf and Man**_ (Belongs to 'Whole and Hale'.)

This is a verse that was also written by Aragorn Elessar who still has not understood that he should never again take up his quill. It can be regarded as a companion piece to (#3) _**The Longing of an Elf in Darkness**_ but written from a Mans' perspective.

_Oh, hear ye souls of City White:_

_the roar of planning not so right._

_Alas! The Elf is now subdued,_

_because his timing was so skewed!_

#21: _**Why do the Ents still linger? **_(Undoubtedly belongs to the category 'Ent Troubles' and possibly also 'Random Ramblings' and 'Stray words combined'.)

Nobody understands this poem. We have nothing to add.

_Ent and Elf shall never be_

_for there is naught but terror to see…_

_if it… were so._

_Oh!_

_The image of the mismatched pair –_

_enough to raise the hair _

…_on the back of your neck,_

_when you check…_

_them out…_

_Doubt!_

_There shall be if ever such a union took place_

_in the face_

_of the King,_

_who will not sing its praise._

#22: _**Oh for the Gift of Love or Ode to an Elf (Legolas) **_(This poem can be found under 'Whole and Hale', but really it deserves its own category. A possible one could be 'Heartbreakingly Embarrassing'.)

This one, the last and final poem in this anthology, was written by Aragorn Elessar around the time of the creation of the Ent poems. Many things could be said about it, but it is told that when it was first read aloud to Legolas Thranduilion at least there was some rejoicing in fact that the rhyming was properly dealt with. The combination of 'days' and 'prevails' could be debated but since no one at Imladris Library has had the energy to do that, it has not been done.

_A day so warm – a summer's day –_

_when the birds all sang with cheer,_

_when the sunlight flowed across the grass_

_a rider proud drew near._

_With hair of gold and eyes so bright_

_into the Vale he rode,_

_and knocked with fingers long and fine_

_upon the Lord's abode._

_Oh for the Gift of Love!_

_And I who long had wandered_

_in shadows dark and deep,_

_knew that hour I would give_

_him my heart to keep._

_His voice it was like music,_

_like the singing of the ford_

_and hearing it will never_

_make me tired or bored._

_Oh for the Gift of Love!_

_But my fears would grow and strengthen_

_for to him I was but this:_

_a long-lost hope, a mortal man_

_not one that he would kiss._

_And so my dreams were shattered_

_with the arrival of the night,_

_no Moon, no stars could ever_

_understand my plight. _

_Oh for the Gift of Love!_

_When dawn broke through the darkness_

_and daylight filtered through_

_the curtains of my chamber_

_my sorrow only grew._

_But when I went out walking,_

_as I strolled among the trees,_

_beauty stood before me _

_and I fell to my knees._

_Oh for the Gift of Love!_

_I was offered then the greatest_

_gift that is in Eä,_

_and in return I give my heart,_

_my body and my fëa. _

_And now that danger is no more_

_and life and light prevails,_

_will you bind with me,_

_my one true love,_

_for all our future days?_

_Oh for the Gift of Love!_

– xxx –

**Afterword**

If you have managed to reach the end, we are impressed. If you have reached the end by reading through all of the above recorded poetry, we are even more impressed. If you have done that and still are feeling healthy, we are of the opinion that you deserve much praise.

We at Imladris Library are hopeful that this publication will take on a life of its own so that we will never need to concern ourselves with it again. It is with great relief that we now greet a new dawn and a new future, blessedly ignorant of any other royal poetry around.

Good day.


End file.
